


Hear Me

by Tall_Tales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tall_Tales/pseuds/Tall_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel, a man of few words, very very few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was in the grocery store.  Just a normal day, buying beer, some hotdogs, maybe some pie.  He grabbed a six pack and swung around, crashing into another man and spilling his groceries everywhere.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry."  Dean said, scrambling to help him pick up sodas and bags of chips.  He looked up and the guy was just staring at him, head cocked to the side, squinting a little to concentrate.  "Sorry."  Dean said again, handing over a bag of potato chips.  A small smile played across the other man's face and his blue eyes lit up with it.  "I'm Dean."  The man nodded and shook his hand, Dean caught sight of his name tag.  "'Cas', that's a nice name."  Cas looked away and Dean could have sworn he saw him blush.  "Uh, do you want to... go out...sometime...with me?"  Cas nodded and pulled a pen out of his pocket.  He wrote his number on Dean's arm and added ' _text me'_ at the bottom.  "Okay, I'll text you later."  He said smiling and Cas nodded as he skirted away, trenchcoat flapping around his legs.

Dean only made it to the parking lot before he decided to text Cas, just to see if he'd gotten a fake number.

_Hey, Cas.  It's Dean.  Do you want to go out tonight?_

Cas replied only a few seconds later.

_Yes, Dean.  I would.  Do you like movies?_

_That depends on what movies we'd be watching._

_Return of the Jedi is playing at the retro movie theater at 8 o'clock tonight.  Would you like to go with me?_

_Alright, should I meet you there?_

_That sounds perfect, Dean.  I will pay for the tickets if you buy popcorn._

_Sounds good, angel._

_Angel?_

Dean suddenly regretted adding that.

_Sorry._

_No, it is alright, Dean.  I like it.  I will see you tonight, Dean._

_Alright, see you then, Angel._

Dean felt light as a feather driving home.


	2. Chapter 2

_7:50pm_

_86 It_  was a retro theater in town that was convieniently placed in a dark alley next to a sketchy diner and an empty warehouse that probably housed more than one drug dealer.  Dean had been to the theater before so he wasn't really bothered by this and everyone else seemed to have gotten used to it.  It was one of those things that people just ignored, like squirrels and trash cans.  

Dean was standing outside the theater on the sidewalk, wondering if he was dressed right in blue jeans, a soft gray v-neck, combat boots, and his favorite leather jacket.  It was just a movie date to Star Wars.  It wasn't exactly the most sophisticated option so Dean decided not to worry about it

Dean felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_Dean, I am on my way._

_Don't worry, we've still got a few minutes._

Dean put his phone back but pulled it out again.

_What are you listening to, angel?_

Cas didn't reply for a few minutes.

_Elvis Presley and Led Zepplin, on and off._

Dean smiled, he found the perfect guy: good looking with a great taste in music.

_Let me be your teddy bear?_

_Maybe tonight, Dean._

Dean was a little surprised by that but he loved it just the same.

_If I'm lucky?_

_If you are very lucky, you might get lucky, Dean._

Dean actually laughed at that.

_How far are you?_

_I am parking now, Dean.  I will meet you outside the theater in a minute._

_Okay._

Cas walked up a few minutes later wearing dark washed jeans, a white button up shirt, black converse, and his camel colored trenchoat.

"Looking good, angel."  Dean said, trying his best not to trip over his tongue as he talked.  Cas smiled again, the shy smile where he looked away and his cheeks went the slightest shade of pink.  "Let's get some popcorn."

They walked into the theater and Dean was hit with the scent of heavily buttered popcorn and disinfectant.  Cas hit him with a dopey sort of smile and pointed toward the concession stand.

"I'll get popcorn, you get the tickets."  Cas nodded and walked over to the box office.

Dean glanced over to Cas while he waited for their popcorn to be ready.  He was smiling at the cashier and handing him a small slip of paper.  The boy nodded and handed over the tickets with a smile.  Cas shoved the slip of paper into his pocket and joined Dean at the concessions stand as the cashier set a large popcorn on the counter.

"Do you want extra butter?"  Dean asked and Cas nodded. "You don't talk much do you?"  Cas laughed at that, his face lit up and his eyes closed.  He didn't say anything because they were at their theater and the previews were already running.

They sat close together, Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean wrapped an arm around him and they kept glancing at each other to make sure the other person was reacting properly to each scene.  Dean rested his cheek in Cas's hair, letting dark hair tickle his nose a little.  He relaxed.

Dean woke up to Cas shaking his shoulder lightly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."  He said, yawning.  Cas laughed again and Dean smiled up at him.  "I guess, we should go."  He said, looking at the credits rolling on the screen and Cas nodded, helping him to his feet.

Dean held Cas's hand and walked him to his car, an old gray crown victoria, and he stood by the door for a moment as Cas tossed his trenchcoat in the back seat, wondering if Cas wanted to kiss him.  He was about to ask when Cas wrapped a hand over his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  It was a goodnight kiss, a let's-do-this-again kiss.  Warm and comforting and Dean wrapped one arm around Cas's waist, pulling their hips together, while his other hand went to Cas's hair, pulling him in tighter.  Cas pulled back and pushed himself away from Dean with his thin hands against Dean's chest.

"Sorry,"  Dean said, "I got a little excited."  Cas shook his head, moving toward his car but Dean held his hand to his chest.  "Cas, are you okay?"  He nodded.  "Why won't you say something?"  Cas froze up and looked worried.  "Cas, please, what's wrong?  I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."  Cas waved his hands in front of his face and pulled an old piece of paper out of his pocket shoving it into Dean's hands .

_My name is Cas and I am mute._


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was backing away now, opening his car door, shaking his head, signing something to Dean but he didn't understand. 

"Please, Cas!  Don't go!"  Dean held onto Cas's hand and Cas took the paper back, he scribbled on the back and shoved it into Dean's other hand.

_I am sorry, Dean.  I should have told you.  Please, let me go._

But Dean gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm not mad, please, just stay.  Let me take you out for coffee."  Cas looked up at him and melted just a little. "Let me drive you?" He sighed and got out of the car and Dean held his hand and led him to his car, a gorgeous chevy impala.

Dean drove to a twenty-four hour coffee shop in the downtown area and they sat in the back with their coffee.  A pretty young waitress brought them a slice of pecan pie to share and batted her eyelashes at Castiel but he didn't notice.

"Why didn't you let me know sooner?"  Dean asked and Cas passed him a slip of paper.

_I was afraid you would not give me a chance.  I was afraid you would not want to go out with me._

"How could you think that?  You're awesome.  You like Elvis and Led Zepplin and we saw Star Wars on our first date and you laughed at my stupid jokes."

_I am sorry.  I wanted to go on a date with you and I did not know if you would treat me normally if you knew about my condition._

"It doesn't matter to me, Cas.  I still want to go out with you if you want to go out with me.  Do you want to go out again?"

 _Oh, yes, Dean, very much_.

"Then we'll go out again, wherever you want."

_I picked the movie.  We can go wherever you would like, Dean._

Dean smiled and covered Cas's thin hand with his own.

"Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night.  I know this great italian place..."  He smiled and Cas nodded, giving him a smile with just a few teeth showing and his eyes focusing on Dean in a way that made him feel like the only thing that mattered.  "Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

_I live at 5384 Michael Drive. When do you want to pick me up?_

"How about eight o'clock?"

 _Could we meet a bit earlier_ _?_

"Why?"

_Why not?_

Dean smiled and looked away for a moment.

"Alright, when do you want to meet, angel?"  Cas smiled at the nickname.

_Maybe you could come over to my house before hand?  Then we could go out to dinner.  Come to my place around five?_

"That sounds perfect, Cas."  Dean said.  "I should probably drive you back to your car."  He looked at his watch and Cas nodded.

Dean parked next to Cas's car and they stood between the Crown Vic and the Impala for a moment.  Dean kept his hands in his pockets this time and looked at the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cas."  Suddenly, Cas grabbed Dean's waist and kissed him again.  It was harsher this time, a little more controlling, but it melted as Dean joined in with as much enthusiasm as Cas.  He let Cas push him against the side of the impala, feeling Cas's arms wrapped around his neck and holding Cas around the waist between his trenchcoat and his white oxford that looked so good on him.  Cas pulled back slowly, bringing Dean with him until they were standing up straight and then the kissing was over.  "Woah."

Cas raised his eyebrows and smirked at Dean.

"I didn't expect that, Cas."  Cas pouted a little.  "But I liked it."  Cas smiled.  "I guess we should say goodnight."  Cas pulled out a scrap of paper and scibbled on it.  He leaned in and kissed Dean the way he had after the movie.  One hand on the back of Dean's neck and just his lips saying "goodnight" in thousands of languages and a thousand times better than any word could ever hope to acomplish.  Dean found the paper in his hand as Cas got into his car and drove away.

_Goodnight, Dean._

He tucked it into his pocket and whispered "goodnight" to himself as Cas turned the corner and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked into the house and collapsed on the couch, grinning and still feeling Cas on his lips and in his arms.

"How was your date?"  Sam said suddenly appearing in the corner.

"Jesus, Sammy!"  Dean said flinching, he sat up slowly and smiled into his hands.

"Well?"  Sam pressed.  Dean had had too many one night stands, too many guys and girls who didn't matter.  Sam desperately wanted Dean to be happy, wanted him to find someone that would actually count for something and Dean had seemed really interested in this guy, Cas.

"It was... nice."

"Just nice?"

"It was great, Sam."

"Are you going to tell me about him?  Are you going out again?"

"Yes, I'm going to pick him up tomorrow for dinner."

"So, you like him?"

"I wouldn't have asked him out if I didn't like him, Sammy.  Please, I need to sleep."

"You have a bedroom for that, Dean."  Dean groaned and Sam helped him up.  "Go to bed, Romeo."  Dean nodded and walked up the stairs.  "Sweet dreams!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going."  Dean slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked to his room.  He was about to go inside when he heard the baby crying.  "I'll get her, Sam."

"Thank you."  His brother whispered as he came up the stairs and went into his room.

Dean dropped his jacket on the floor and went into the nursery, it looked strange in the dark with its pink wall paper and the mobiles hanging from the ceiling.  He picked his way over to the crib and smiled down at Reese, fussy as ever.  He scooped her up and cuddled her to his chest, cooing quietly to her and she looked at him with Jess's blue eyes and Sam's dopey smile.

"Shh, shh, let mommy and daddy and uncle Dean sleep, please."  He whispered, rocking her back and forth gently.  She seemed to calm down a little but not enough to put her back to sleep yet.  Dean sighed and started singing "Stairway to Heaven" softly to her.  She settled down and Dean placed her back in her crib.  When he looked up, Jess was standing in the doorway in her nightgown.  She smiled softly as only Jess could.

"She loves her uncle."  She said sweetly and Dean looked away.  "Thank you, Dean.  Goodnight."  She whispered before walking back down the hall, Dean heard her door close before he went back to his own room, picking up his jacket as he went.

Dean's room was bigger than the majority of the shitty apartments he'd lived in before Sam forced him to move in with them.  It had a small balcony into the backyard, a small sitting area with a couch and a few chairs, and a large king size bed with a tv against the opposite wall.  He flopped down on his bed and rolled over wondering what it would be like for Cas to be there with him.

His phone buzzed on his bedside table and he picked it up.

_I had fun tonight, Dean._

_Me too, angel._

_I wish I could say 'goodnight' to you._

_You did._

_No, I wish I could SAY 'goodnight' to you.  I wish I did not have to hand you a piece of paper or send you a text._

_It's okay, Cas.  I can say goodnight for both of us._

_Okay.  Goodnight, Dean (say it outloud for me.)_

Dean closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Dean."  He whispered.

_Goodnight, Cas._

_Did you say it to yourself?_

_Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_

_Five o'clock, Dean, do not be late._

_I wouldn't dream of it, angel.  Goodnight._

_Goodnight, Dean.  Sweet dreams._

_Don't worry.  They will be._

Dean put his phone on the bedside table and fell asleep holding his pillow but wishing he was holding Cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled up to 5384 Michael Drive at 4:30 and found a beautiful townhouse waiting for him.  It was on the end of the group and had a tiny backyard and green shutters and tulips in the front garden and Dean decided that he liked it.

He leaned against the doorframe and knocked.  Cas answered in sweatpants that hung low on his hips, socked feet, and an old ratty t-shirt, with a toothbrush in his mouth, he looked surprised to see Dean at all and pointed first to his own eyes then to Dean before holding up five fingers meaning  _I didn't expect to see you until five_.

"I got a little excited, angel.  I hope you don't mind."  Cas shook his head and smiled before letting Dean inside.

The house was clean with everything placed just so and Dean liked it that way because it was so... Cas.  The house was clean and orderly but still felt like someone actually lived there.  Dean hated houses that felt like museums, look but don't touch all the time.  

He followed Cas into the living room and Cas cleared a few books off the couch.

"Sorry about this."  Cas shook his head and took Dean's jacket before pointing first to himself then to the ceiling.  "Yeah, I can wait."

 Cas left and Dean heard him going upstairs and water running in the bathroom.  He looked around and saw a pile of CDs next to an old boom box in the corner.  He settled down on the floor and started sorting through the CDs.  Led Zepplin, Bon Jovi, The Beatles, Elvis Presley, AC/DC, Survivor, Queen, Kansas, Simon & Garfunkle and Green Day were among the first he noticed.  He pulled out one of the Elvis CDs and smiled as  _Teddy Bear_ filled the living room.

_Baby, let me be your lovin' Teddy Bear.  Put a chain around my neck and lead me everywhere._

Cas came back into the living room wearing well fitting dark jeans and a black button down that hugged his chest and hips just right.  Dean was wearing jeans and another soft t-shirt, in green this time, but he shifted awkwardly. Cas looked concerned as he cocked his head to the side.

"I feel a little underdressed, that's all, it's stupid."  Cas smiled sweetly and shook his head which made the tips of Dean's ears hot for some reason.

"Do you want to sit?" Dean nodded and Cas sat beside him on the couch, leaning against him instinctively as Elvis kept on singing and Dean draped his right arm over Cas's shoulder.

_Baby, let me be around you every night.  Run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight._

The radio went quiet for a moment before  _Loving You_ came on and Dean hummed along to it, Cas smiling up at him.

"Winter, summer, spring-time, too.  Loving you, loving you..."  Dean sang softly, a little off key, but Cas smiled and settled closer to him, pressing his back a little more firmly against Dean's side.  He pulled a little notebook out of his pocket and scribbled one a blank page.

_Do we have reservations to make, Dean?_

"Yeah, for six thirty.  We don't have to leave for another hour."  Cas smiled at him and mimed an old fashioned movie reel before pointing to the tv.

"Nah, can't we just talk, hang out?"  Cas smiled and nodded.

_Tell me about your job._ He scribbled on another page.

"I'm a mechanic at Bobby's Garage on eighth and Lawrence.  You know it?"  Cas shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, Bobby's great, gives me overtime whenever he has it.  I'm staying with my brother until I get back on my feet and..."  Dean trailed off.  How had he said that so easily?  How had he gotten so comfortable as to reveal that he was homeless and living with his brother until he could make enough money?

Cas touched his hand and inclined his head a little closer to Dean's chest.

"I don't really like to talk about it."  Dean said awkwardly and Cas cocked his head curiously at him.  "Why don't you tell me about your job?"

_I am an accountant.  I work from home mostly. It is a bit boring really._

"What about your family?"  Cas held up four fingers and raised his hand into the air

_Michael, Luke, Anna, Gabriel._   He dropped his hand while pointing to each name but kept his hand at the same level for Anna and Gabriel.

"Wow, I've only got Sammy."  Cas smiled.

_Michael-- > banker, NYC, two boys, third wife_

_Luke-- > teacher, Chicago, girlfriend (Meg)_

_Anna-- > bartender, Atlanta_

_Gabriel-- > comedian, Las Vegas_

"Parents?"  Dean said, a little distracted by Cas's new found short hand, but Cas shook his head.  He drew an 'M' in the air and laid his head on his hands, closing his eyes and miming sleeping.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mom died when I was a kid too."  Cas patted his hand.  Then, he drew an 'F' in the air and mimed a wheel chair.  He did a talking motion with his hands before making a big 'X' with both arms.

"When you came out, I'm guessing."  Cas nodded and pointed to Dean.

"Mine was the same way, he died a few years ago though. Are your brothers and sister okay with it?"  Cas nodded, smiling at some distant memory for a moment before coming back to Dean on the couch.

_What is your brother like?_

"Sammy?"  Dean asked looking down at him and Cas nodded.  "Smart, a hell of a lot smarter than me.  He went to Stanford and now he and his wife are both lawyers.  Jess is just as smart and she's beautiful. They've got a little girl too, Reese..."  Dean trailed off and they were quiet for a while.  Cas glanced at his watch before hurriedly pointing to himself then Dean then the front door.  Dean nodded and stretched.

"I'll drive."  Dean said and Cas smiled, leading him to the front door where they grabbed their jackets.

Dean drove and Cas dug through the box of tapes in the glove compartment, eventually selecting The Who with Tommy.  It picked up in the middle of Amazing Journey and Cas rewound it to the beginning to let a twenty-four year old Pete Townshend sang his heart out.  Dean tapped out the beat on the steering wheel and Cas bobbed his head lazily to the music.

 

The waiters at La Signora knew Dean, a few had known him significantly better than others. But they all liked him and the hostess showed them to Dean's favorite table, a booth in a quiet corner by the window.  Dean thanked her and Cas nodded appreciatively, she smiled sweetly at them and walked away.  Cas glanced from the dark haired girl to Dean and cocked his head to the side.

"That's Ruby, she dated Sam when they were in Highschool so I saw her around a lot.  She's alright."  Sam had had only a handful of girlfriends in highschool, few and far between, but Ruby was one of the longer relationships, one of the hopefuls.  Dean had dropped out of highschool the day he turned eighteen but he'd had at least twenty girlfriends and many more flings with girls whose parents (rightfully) said he was bad news.

Cas smiled and nodded, meaning to say "she seems nice" before opening the menu and setting his device on the table beside him.  He took Dean's hand and ran it along the menu before opening it face up.

"Well, all the pasta is fantastic but I think I'll have the pepperoni calzone.  You can get anything you want, my treat."  Cas smiled bashfully and hid behind his menu.  Dean chuckled to himself and browsed through the dessert menu ahead of time when his phone started ringing.  "Sorry, let me turn it off."  He stumbled over his words as he pulled out his cell and found it was Sam calling.  Sam, who knew he was on a date and never called anyway unless it was an emergency...  "It's Sam, do you mind if I..."  Cas covered Dean's hand with his own and shook his head, meaning to say that it was Dean's brother and he didn't mind at all.  Dean went outside and picked up.

"Sam, is everything okay?  What's going on?"

"Dean," it was Jess's voice and Dean feared the worst.

"Jess, what's happening?!"

"It's Sam, he's in the hospital.  I'm there now."  She was getting hysterical.

"Jess, calm down, please.  Tell me what happened."

"A car wreck.  It looks bad, Dean.  He's in the operating room now.  A drunk driver hit him on highway seven, that really dangerous stretch where it gets narrow and there's a ditch..."

"What did the doctor's say?"

"They said it looks bad but they think he'll pull through."

"Where's Reese?"

"I've got her, Dean."

"Okay, I'm coming now.  I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you, Dean.  I know this date was important to you."

"We can reschedule, Jess. It's okay."

"Bye, Dean, Reese is getting fussy."  Jess hung up and Dean raced back into the restaurant.  Cas was still browsing through the menu but he stopped when he saw the panic in Dean's eyes.

"Sam was in a car wreck.  I need to get to the hospital but I'll drive you home first."  Cas gripped his arm firmly and shook his head.  Dean understood instantly and they both raced to the car.


End file.
